Armored Core: Corporate War
by Raven Leader X
Summary: A new Raven struggles with the life an underground mercenary must live.


Armored Core Fan Fiction  
  
The Corporate War  
  
Chapter 1 It was a clear winter day when James Freeman entered into an underground base. Two guards, both touting laser rifles and a strange emblem on their sleeves escorted him to the back. "You need an AC.We're not letting that scrap heap of yours in here." James' mind flashed back to the letter he received complimenting his skills as a pilot of an Armored Core. The letter said to meet at the underground research facility codenamed "Ash Lake." Now, here he was. He looked at the guard, "Where are we going?" "To a certain place where your AC skills are going to be put to the test." "Define test." "A fight, plain and simple. There's the man that will explain it all." A scientist met them at the corridor's end. "Ah yes, Mr. Freeman. We'll have to discard that name, though." "I beg your pardon?" "If one is to make a successful Raven, we can't have people knowing your real name. Tell me, what would you like your pilot handle to be?" He thought, and remembered what one guy had called him back in high school. "My handle's Nightmare." "Alright then, Nightmare. Let me explain what you'll be armed with. You have a standard issue laser blade, model LS-2001 equipped in your right arm. On your left, you'll have the basic WG-RF35 assault rifle. You're basically given all the rudimentary armaments, Nightmare." "I see," he said. "Well, let me explain the test. First, let's get you into your AC." The scientist pointed Nightmare to the nearby loading tube. "Step into that tube, and I'll load you into your AC from the computer." Nightmare got into the tube. A few quick keystrokes and he was transported into a rather shoddy looking AC. "I know she's not exactly in the best state, but she'll do for now. If you pass this test, then we'll upgrade your armor, and only your armor. The rest is up to you." Soon, Nightmare was loaded into his AC. "HQ to Nightmare, testing radio systems. Can you hear me?" "Loud and clear. Seems the radio doesn't suck as much as you say it does." A short laugh. "Humor, you need it in this business. Shall we begin your test?" Nightmare began flipping switches. "Power to boosters, active. Laser saber system online. Assault rifle active. Back missile launcher engaged. Radar active, testing with a ping." The ping showed four blips on his screen. Test AC units. "Firing Control System operational. Head unit active. Legs, a little squeaky but they'll do. Nothing that a bit of WD-40 wouldn't fix, huh doc?" Another short laugh. "Alright, let's rock and roll." The system computer said in a mechanical voice, "Test system engaged." Soon, the sounds of mechanical legs whirring and clicking filled the air. "Alright Nightmare, I'll start you off easy with one. Let's see how you fare." "What do you want me to do?" "What does any AC pilot do when a rival AC enters?" "Kill it." "Bingo." Nightmare nodded, and opened fire with the assault rifle. The first three shots connected, but the other two didn't as the AC charged him. Nightmare quickly recoiled and went in for a slash of the laser blade. The sound of solid high frequency energy cutting against steel rang out in the arena. Seems I've hit a nerve. Nightmare took aim with the missile launcher, and once he heard the sound of a guidance lock, he fired. The missiles slammed right into the dummy AC, blowing it to pieces instantly. "Not bad," said the scientist, "but let's see how you fare in a handicap situation." The scientist sent out the other three AC's to take him on. Nightmare went for a guidance lock, but could only get one shot in. One had missile jamming and the other was moving way too fast for him. "You think you qualify as a Raven? Think again, hotshot." The speedy AC charged him, throwing him back into the wall. "Warning, firing control housing damaged, assault rifle inoperative. Warning, firing control housing damaged, shoulder mounted missiles inactive." "Damn!" The voice in the radio simply laughed. "Come on, boy, you think you can beat me?" Nightmare began charging his laser blade, the only thing that hadn't been damaged. When it was at a full charge, he ran up and slashed the AC, instantly killing it in a shower of sparks. "Well I'll be damned.You really are qualified to be a Raven." "That's enough, Nightmare," said the scientist, "there's someone here to see you." Nightmare exited his AC and began walking over to the door. 


End file.
